


Brothers Lost

by Alba_Wolf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Death, Gen, WW3, hetalia AU, ww3 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alba_Wolf/pseuds/Alba_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first part of my WW3 AU for hetalia.<br/>Everything just takes a spark to start up, in this cause the start of the freedom fighters alliance started by the death of a brother, when close bonds are taken away there are only two options you either fight it back and become strong or you run away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers Lost

Germany couldn't believe his luck, he had just got through this panicking and nervous streets back to his home to find a letter addressed to him, what on earth could it be now. Did his boss think he wasn't doing enough work setting up the freedom fighters to go against the two power heads, I mean he only just had allied up the Germanic nations together with help from his albino brother who could sweet talk god into giving him the key to haven it seemed. Sighing heavily he ran a hand through his blonde locks which were messily slide back into place, glancing at the clock before looking up to the ceiling and counting under his breath. 1 ... 2 ... 3 and he braced himself for the loud noise about to come through the door to alert him that his brother was home though to his surprise the smashing of doors and the snake like laugh never came, causing him to pause for a few seconds more but still nothing. This was new and unlike his brother you could count on it he was never late if anything he would be a surprise and come early but never late, the situation starting to unnerve him slightly though he pushed the thought to the side not wanting to stress over something more as he started to make dinner for himself and his brother.

Okay this was wrong and something must have happened the German thought as he wrapped up in his coat, it had been hours since the Prussian had to be home but there was still no signs of him nor was there a phone call or text from the man. Even if he didn't really like technology he picked up his phone and dialled Prussia but it was strange, his phone was off which was a first... Maybe he is at Austria house again yeah that was it surely, so he quickly searched his contacts for Austria as he leant in the hallway of his home, the albino had to be there he always seemed to be hanging out with the Austrian lately. Though after a quick conversation it had seemed the Austrian hadn't seen head or tail of Prussia which lead to bad thoughts clouding Germany's mind of what could have happened, no surely not. Surely not that. Not his brother. His brother was careful. It couldn't be. Could it. Could it really.... No he couldn't think like that. He had to go out and find his brother and drag him home and then lecture him about being late. Ja. That was it. That was the plan. That was going to happen. Right?

Quickly searching the dark streets of Berlin as his mind raced with thoughts, ideas and panic with fear dripping over him as the cold air spiked at his exposed cheeks and nose. The clear light blue eyes scanning over every corner, every shadow, everything, just to catch a glimpse or sight of the white hair or red eyes but nothing. He must have been out there hours, now starting to call out for his brother willing him to respond no matter how little the response, even just a whisper, anything.. Just as long as it was his brother. Turning a corner into an alley way he practically froze this was not something he wanted to see.

There on the cold, dirty floor was prussia.. Lay face down and exposed to the elements. His skin looked cold and de.. No he couldn't say it.. It couldn't be true. But. The vibrant red covering the albinos flesh was his blood. No. No... Not now. Not here. He needed him. Why now. Why. Why. Why. Germany's body finally woke up from its shock and ran over to his older brother, falling down onto his knees as he lifted his brothers lifeless body up to his chest to hug it tightly, a cold feeling running from his eyes and down his cheeks before falling down onto the albino. Prussia seemed almost like a doll in his state which had been broken and smashed. Deep cuts and bullet holes destroying his brothers flesh as the cursed red matted Prussia's white hair. His clothes shredded into small pieces and thrown to the gutters in the alley to be forgotten and not returned. 

The sight making Germany wanting to be sick as his mind imagined numbers of things that could have happened to his beloved older brother. A part of him didn't want to believe, he wanted to just wake up from whatever nightmare he was having or for his brother to appear with a smirk and laughing about how he pranked him with this sick joke.. Anything... Just please don't let it be true. 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... It finally hit him, every inch of his body shaking violently as he let out strangled cries of pain and fear, the saddening call echoing through the empty streets and filling up Berlin with distraught. The military, strong faced man becoming nothing more then a little child who lost his brother, his precious brother who raised him, who taught him everything, who defended him, who showed him the world, who showed him the good, the bad and everything in between, the brother who had gone to hell and back just to keep him safe.   
"....b-bruder... I.. I will ... I'm sorry...... Bruder...please... Wake up..."

\---

Cold air blew around each black figure as they slowly one by one disappeared from the gravestone, mourning filling each heart as they all thought back to the times they had taken for granted with the albino as he lay under the earth in a silk lined coffin. A black, marble Teutonic cross as a headstone with the Prussians personal cross hung around it with the words engraved into it:

'always the strong fight, loving brother, the best of friends.  
Stay awesome for us' 

Germany must had been there all day just blankly staring at the sight, nothing but a hollow shell looking at his nightmare as the scene of his brothers body played over in his head repeatedly. The blonde couldn't cry anymore even if he wanted to he just couldn't, all his tears had been drained of him as had everything, he didn't feel anything, nothing just numbness. That what was left of the great strong nation of Germany the nation which was known for being tough and cold faced which everyone knew had gone, simply replaced by a empty shell of a person. No live in his ice blue eyes as he stared unblinkingly, giving no response to anyone who tried to even talk to him. How could he. How could he survive without his brother. He was always there for him. Always..... 

No. No, he couldn't just give up. No he would never give up. His older brother had taught him this. No, now wasn't the time to break. Now was the time for war. To end the fight which got his brother killed. To end the power heads harsh rein of murders, ending the two nations destructive fighting and free the others from getting caught in the cross fire. Now was the time to attack and take them by surprise. 

A fire flickered in the blue eyes as the shell came back to life with a fighting spirit, Maybe a last gift from the warrior under the soil, as his fists clenched tight causing his knuckles to pale. A low growl escaping the sore throat as he turned on his heel. "I'll only come back once I have finished this. Brother please watch over me" his thick accent laced into his voice as he spoke to the Prussian, even if he couldn't hear him.


End file.
